


Grindelmandore

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Protective Theseus Scamander, smitten albus, smitten grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Prompts about Newt, Albus and Grindelwald that I get on Tumblr





	1. Seduction

Albus doesn’t want Newt to fight against Gellert at all; it’s part of Grindelwald’s vision actually, how Newt will end up with the two of them, the missing piece they were looking for years.

And even though he’s not a Seer, Albus can totally see it; sweet Newt tucked in the middle of their bed at night, next to Gellert and himself, safe and completely happy.

But he’s gonna need some convincing; Albus is going to court him while he assures Newt he’ll just be looking for Credence, but it’s all just so Gellert can see him again.

And he’ll look at him, he’ll start his subtle seduction, pretending he’s attacking him, but making sure their Newton doesn’t get hurt, making sure the magizoologist believes he’s following Albus’ plan in a way that he gets closer to Dumbledore.

He has to trust Albus completely so Gellert takes the next step, so Gellert can prepare Newt gradually to choose his side.

So the three of them can finally be together.


	2. For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Albus would react if Newt and Gellert both showed up at hogwarts (in the afternoon most likely) only to find out Newt is assisting Gellert (I don't know how, probably with info on credence or other magical beings/creatures). In exchange for the safety of Newt his creatures and his friends (which includes Albus)?. Both look stunning in the afternoon glow btw

Albus gets summoned by Dippet himself when it happens; the students are safe now in their respective houses and the professors are waiting, right outside the castle looking at Grindelwald on the other side of the bridge.

But Gellert’s not alone, much to Albus surprise, he’s with sweet Newt Scamander and Albus can’t help but being amazed at how beautiful they look; Gellert has a wild, untamed beauty (although by the way he looks at the magizoologist maybe he’s not that untamed anymore) and Newt has an ethereal, innocent, warm light around him that’s almost magnetic.

Albus discovered long ago that he loved both men, however he didn’t know they were… together. It looks like they are at least and that somehow makes him incredibly happy.

“What do we do, Albus?” Dippet asks and Dumbledore realizes almost in panic all the other teachers are ready to fight.

The worst thing is that he’s not worried about them at all; he realizes with horror, that he’d try to protect Gellert and Newt no matter what.

“I’ll take care of it,” he assures. Newt seems to know what’s going on because he starts walking towards him, but stops in the middle.

Albus’ heart is aching in happinesses. Newt takes his hand and Dumbledore lets him, smiling like an idiot when he realizes Gellert is looking at them with a pleased smirk on his face.

“Why are you with him, Newt?” He says, trying to remind himself he’s still against Gellert’s plans to take over the wizarding world.

“At first it was to protect my creatures and my friends,” Newt admits, blushing adorably. “But now… Now I like him. I don’t agree with his vision of the world, but he… He really cares about me.”

“I can tell,” Albus chuckles; Newt looks like that missing piece Grindelwald and he were looking for so many years when they were younger. Newt fits perfectly with them somehow.

“Come with us, Albus,” Newt leans in to kiss him on the cheek. “I know we can… change his mind if we’re with him. We need to be together.”

“But the school, my–”

“It’s time for you to be happy,” Newt kisses him on the lips then and how tempting does that sound.

Feeling tears coming from his eyes, Albus just nods, knowing that’s just a mistake, but he doesn’t care anymore. He’s not entirely aware that Newt’s leading him towards Gellert until the dark lord is right in front of him.

“I’ve missed you, my love,” Gellert says and Albus can’t even say the ‘me too’ he always wanted to say because he’s sobbing uncontrollably.

Gellert cups Albus’ face in his hands and kisses him softly on the lips; he knows that’s something Newt taught him to do because Gellert’s kisses were always more demanding and possessive. And he’s suddenly so glad Newt’s with them. Albus immediately intertwines his fingers with the magizoologist’s.

“We’re going to be so happy, my loves,” Gellert whispers right after giving Newt a kiss as well.

And Albus believes him despite of his better judgement, despite of everything. For the first time in many years he feels complete and so happy.


	3. Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Theseus react to Newt's relationship with Albus and Gellert? Or is he just happy that there's two people who love Newt for who he is and who'll protect him from anything and everything? Loving all your work btw

It’s honestly very difficult for him… at first, especially because his little brother is basically dating a dark lord whom Theseus was supposed to hunt down. And now, sadly he can’t because Newt would be mad at him and Theseus is so very weak when it comes to Newt.

Still, it’s hard to get used to the idea; Theseus tries to convince his brother to break up with the two of them (because Theseus has never been very fond of Albus Dumbledore) when he finds out, but Newt doesn’t listen to him, he seems to be sure about this new relationship he has with them.

Theseus doesn’t want Newt to stop visiting him so he pretends to accept it, although he stops being so upset about it when he notices how happy his little brother looks, how he always comes back with a huge smile on his face after visiting his boyfriends.

Although, the thing that ends up making Theseus truly accept it (because he has always had a little bit of dark inside him) it’s when he finds out both Grindelwald and Dumbledore killed a group of poachers that hurt his little brother.

He’s the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and yet it doesn’t bother him in the slightest there are two men willing to do anything to keep his Newt safe and happy.

It’s actually quite comforting.


	4. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So random, but what would be your ideal situation for a relationship between albus/newt/gellert. Like what's the best way for them to all meet? (at the same time).

Maybe not exactly at the same time, but let’s say it’s the first time since Newt was in Hogwarts that he gets to see his ex-professor again. And they agree to meet in London, but when they arrive at Newt’s house, Gellert’s already there waiting for the two of them.

Gellert’s been keeping an eye on them, they’re powerful after all and he wants them on his side, but he also wants what he saw in his vision.

He saw both of them in his arms, Albus kissing him while Gellert explored Newton’s soft skin… And he saw their magizoologist grinning happily, running towards them to show them a new magical creature he found.

He saw Newton curled up against Albus on a couch, both of them happily talking about phoenixes while Gellert enjoyed the view and promised them to get a phoenix for them as soon as possible.

He’s seen them so many times Gellert feels like he knows them completely and it’s clear they’re perfect for him.

Gellert sure they’ll see that, they just need a little bit of convincing first.


	5. He's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Gellert/Newt/Albus posts are killing me with feels! Can we get the fluffiest fic with this pairing? Like the part you mentioned about Newt excitedly running to them to show a new beast, maybe after coming home from a long research trip? And Newt sandwiched between his boyfriends while they just soak up being together? Gimme all the fluff your brilliant mind can come up with!

Gellert likes to close his eyes sometimes, when he hears Newton’s laughter at the other side of the door, he can already picture him arguing with his bowtruckle or having problems to keep the Niffler to stay still, but always with a luminous smile on his face. He closes his eyes just to appreciate the sound of his happiness and Albus desperate footsteps as he opens the door for their Newton.

The waiting is a nightmare, but they can’t stop Newton from traveling because that would break him and that’s the last thing Gellert and Albus want.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Albus is always so nice, so contained it makes Gellert chuckle because he knows he’s as desperate as he is to pull Newton into his arms.

Their magizoologist starts babbling about a Zouwu, Charlotte, (as he calls her) and Gellert is already taking him by the waist to kiss and taste some of that happiness.

“Gellert, he just came back,” Albus rolls his eyes. “Let him rest for a–”

Newton knows what their perfectly composed Albus really needs and Gellert can’t help but grin when Dumbledore surrenders to those young, sweet lips and kisses Newton back with all he has. Albus has always needed a little help to think of what he really wants instead of what is proper to do.

They meet Charlotte that day, because Newton’s happy and both Gellert and Albus want to be part of that warm joy that comes from the magizoologist whenever he rescues a new creature.

Newton sleeps in the middle of the two that night as he always does when he comes back from a long trip, so Gellert and Albus can wake up the next morning with their arms wrapped around him.


	6. Decision

Gellert just wants to get rid of the problem, that in this case has taken the form of Newton Scamander, but oh… that man is so close that Gellert can see all his freckles splattered like the stars on the night sky and the dark lord does something he had never done before: he hesitates.

He looks into those green, kind eyes and begins to see why Albus is so fond of that man and he stops and decides not to hurt him… ever.

Newton is their connection, the link Albus and he needed long time ago. That’s why they failed, because they needed something–someone more. It’s three and not two the best way to achieve what one wants. It’s the way Albus soul has started healing by standing next to Newton, the way his blue eyes shine again.

It’s the way Newton looks up at him, with understanding and kindness and everything else… So… He’s never met a monster he couldn’t love? Is Newton a magnet for damaged people? He must be, otherwise why are Albus and himself so drawn to him?

Well… Gellert decides then, Newton Scamander is going to stay with them, right in the middle of the two where he belongs to.


	7. Effective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That art you reblogged is so cute! Albus is like “I must hide behind our tiny adorable boyfriend he will distract Gellert”. Newt is all cute w/ a bit of a protective stance but also reaching up to caress Gellert’s face to calm him down. And then Gellert is all like “Dammit Albus you know I can’t resist our smol leibling!” And trying to stay focused but it’s definitely not working

Albus knows very well Newt is the most effective way to calm Gellert down, no matter how angry, livid he is one look at Newt makes him stop cold.

It’s part of Newt’s natural charm, to be seductive and flirty without having idea what he’s doing, so he reaches out to Gellert to give a fleeting touch to Grindelwald’s chin, not because he wants him to relax, but because he feels like it.

And Gellert immediately melts at the sensation of his fingers, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch like he’s starving for it.

Albus knows that feeling very well, he has experienced so many times whenever Newt’s around.

So Albus hugs Newt from behind as Gellert does the same thing on the front.

“Now apologize to each other,” Newt demands and because he’s their sunshine they have no other choice but to comply.

Albus has no idea what they would do without him.


	8. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get a fic of a Preggy!Newt, with very protective hubbies???? Like, you may look at the mother of my child but touch him or my baby and you're fingers are gone!

They’re in China when it happens, when Albus loses it completely, shocking Newt who genuinely thought he was the most controlled out of his two husbands.

Newt’s trying to track a family of Chinese fireballs when he stumbled into a group of poachers that probably were looking for the same thing but for entirely different purposes.

He wouldn’t have survived if he wasn’t with Gellert and Albus at the moment; his round belly makes him slower, although more fierce than he was before.

Newt gets hurt, it’s only a scratch in the arm caused by a curse, but strong enough to make him fall to the ground. He’s ready to defend himself when a protego spell manages to stop the killing curse aimed at him.

The wizard was going to kill him, without a second thought.

Gellert kneels next to him and Newt realizes he has left Albus alone with the other three, including the wizard that wanted to kill him.

“Albus…”

“Don’t worry, liebling. He can handle it,” Gellert assures.

Newt doesn’t have the time to keep thinking about Albus because he’s terrified for his little girl. He takes Gellert hands and places it over his belly.

“How’s my baby?”

Gellert closes his eyes for a moment, lips quirking up instantly, making Newt feel relieved.

“She’s going to be fine and so perfect, so beautiful. Our lovely girl,” Gellert whispers, kissing Newt’s belly.

Newt’s giggle dies in his throat when the last wizard falls to the ground, the man is terrified, eyes white, screaming until Albus shuts him up with a movement of his wand. He’s the only one alive, the one that hurt Newt.

“What is that?” Newt says as Albus sits next to him to kiss his hand and the magizoologist keeps his eyes on the man on the floor; fear and panic both writing all over his face.

Gellert looks at Albus, entirely pleased.

“Endless nightmare. That’s a nice touch, just what he deserves,” the dark lord approves.

“His worst fear playing inside his head over and over,” Albus explains Newt, placing more kisses on his neck and his cheeks.

“Stop it now, he’s suffered enough…”

“Not enough,” Albus tells him, he doesn’t look like he regrets it at all. “He wanted to kill you.”

“But–”

“I’ll end his suffering, my love,” Gellert cuts him off and with a quick movement the man on the ground stops moving at all.

He’s dead.

Newt tries to feel sorry for him and he probably would have if by trying to kill him he wouldn’t have tried to kill his girl as well.

Then after a couple of seconds his husbands help him get up.

“I think you need to rest, love,” Gellert says to which Albus seems to agree and Newt immediately knows he doesn’t have any other choice. “Tomorrow we’ll keep looking for those fireballs of yours.”

“I think we should stay here,” Albus says, taking Newt’s hand and placing the case on the ground. “I’ll make you a cup of tea, baby.”

“Then I’ll get rid of the bodies and put some protection spells around the case.” Gellert adds, kissing Newt’s lips before walking away. “I’ll see you in a few minutes, liebling.”

Newt sighs, knowing they’re both going to be impossible for the next couple of weeks. They always are when they’re worried about him.


	9. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well then, I’m gonna be even more horrible: what if it’s Newt that dies during the fire scene?

Theseus watches as Leta tries to stop Grindelwald, but it’s impossible… No one can. Theseus tries to reach her, but he’s even further away from her than Newt.

“Take care of them,” his little brother tells him leaving the case on the floor. Someone screams and Theseus thinks is that auror, the one that was always with Newt.

Grindelwald aims his wand at Leta, but the spell doesn’t hit her, it hits a magic shield that breaks so easily… And that’s when Newt pushes her out of the way.

Silence follows, terrible silence as Theseus stops seeing Newt. He breaks in pieces that float up to the ceiling until they vanish. Like snow going back to the sky.

But it’s not possible, there must be something left of Newt for Theseus to mourn.

Grindelwald looks in shock at the spot where Newt faded away.

“You were not supposed to die,” he whispers like he’s talking to Newt and Theseus just wants to kill him because he has no right to look like that, because he has been trying to kill his brother the whole time… right?

The flames turn more vicious and he has to take Leta by the arm to apparate them both away.

Nothing is the same after that; there’s something missing in his chest and Theseus can’t feel complete again. Newt’s creatures know, they just know something happened to their Mummy and some of them are dying of sadness… Fading away as well…

Maybe he should do that too… Go with Newt, although he has to kill Grindelwald first.

***

Albus collapses, tears falling from his eyes when he finds out about what happened to Newt. Theseus doesn’t really care what he thinks. He just wants revenge.

But Albus wants to talk to him again and when they meet on that rooftop and Theseus sees Grindelwald there he feels betrayed.

“How could you?!” He yells to Albus. “He killed him and yet–”

“I didn’t want to kill Newton! I didn’t want to!” Grindelwald looks like he’s about to jump at Theseus throat and the auror is glad, he’s been waiting for that moment…

“We need your help, Theseus,” Albus says and he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing.

“If you think–”

“I need to find the other two deathly hallows so I can bring Newton back.” Grindelwald says, desperate, vulnerable… as no one has ever seen the dark lord.

“What kind of nonsense is that? Do you think I’m going to believe you just like that?” Theseus bares his teeth and Albus has to walk in the middle of the two. “Why would care about Newt anyway?”

“I have my reasons and I’m not going to explain them to you.” The dark lord mutters, looking almost broken. “But if you don’t believe me I’m willing to make an unbreakable vow with you. Albus can be our witness.”

Theseus freezes, looking from one man to another, they both look so tired, so broken… cold and empty.

“Why?”

“We want him back,” Albus admits. “As much as you do.”

Theseus can’t believe that, no one loves Newt as he does, but if they’re offering him the opportunity to bring his little one back, he’ll take it.

No matter the cost.


	10. Death part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG how overprotective and coddling would Theseus be if he, Albus and Gellert manage to bring Newt back in th AU where Newt died? Maybe that would bring him and Albus over to Gellert’s side and they would make like a pact or something and keep Newt with just the three of them. They’d probably never let him out of their sight

Newt’s cold and dizzy. He’s cold even though he’s covered in blankets. Groaning, he tries to get up, but he’s almost tackled to the bed again, by a man that wraps himself around him and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

“‘Seus? What’s going on? Where are we?” Instead of answering him though, Theseus grins from ear to ear, kissing him all over his face. Newt can’t help but giggle. “Stop it, you silly!”

He feels like there’s something he should be remembering, but doesn’t know what is it yet. He gets distracted when Albus walks into the room and sits next to him on the bed; blue eyes staring at him adoringly.

Although the look on those eyes is intense, Newt doesn’t blush until Albus is kissing the back of his hand.

“You have no idea how wonderful is to see you again,” the wizard sighs and Newt has the sensation that Albus has been crying. He reaches out to him and touches his left cheek with his fingers. He leans into the touch.

“Where are we?” He says again, because those mountains at the other side of the window don’t make any sense.

“Nurmengard,” a third voice says and Newt immediately recoils on the bed, pressing his back further against Theseus’ chest.

Gellert Grindelwald, the man that tried to kill Leta. He’s started to remember now… Newt saved her, didn’t he? But what happened afterwards?

There’s something different about him. His magic feels… stronger somehow.

Grindelwald takes another step closer.

“Don’t!” He gasps and just like that Grindelwald stops, just because Newt told him to.

The dark lord sighs, face twisted in pain and sorrow as he looks at Newt.

“I just want to touch you… to make sure you’re real and you’re not going to vanish away again,” Grindelwald begs and now Newt wonders if he is the one having a dream… or a nightmare. “Please, Newton.”

“You attacked me.”

“I didn’t mean to,” the dark lord says, pain almost palpable in his voice. “I didn’t want to.”

“You almost killed Leta.”

“I didn’t know how much she meant to you, I’m sorry. May I–”

“No,” Newt shakes his head. He can’t just trust him… just like that.

“Newt,” Albus takes his hand again. “He saved you.”

“From what?” He narrows his eyes, feeling confused at his ex-professor’s words. Then when he looks back at Theseus he feels even more lost because there’s no way his brother trusts Grindelwald now… right?

“You were… sick, little one. And he saved you.”

Nothing makes sense, but if what Theseus says is true then the least he can do is to thank him.

“Thank you, Grindelwald.”

“Call me Gellert.”

When Newt doesn’t respond, the dark lord looks at the ground.

“May I touch you… please? Please, Newton.”

After a couple of days the magizoologist nods and Grindelwald almost sighs of relief and happiness. He kneels next to the bed and presses Newt’s hand against his forehead and smiles.

“You’re here,” he says and Newt’s not sure what he means by it. He’s not sure if he should trust him.

“Well… I think that’s enough,” Theseus pulls Newt closer to his chest, away from Grindelwald. “He needs to rest.”

Now that Theseus mentions it, Newt does in fact feel like he needs to rest, but there are still some many things he wants to know… And yet his eyes close again.


	11. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a fluff getting ready for bed fic with Gellert/Newt/Albus. Who goes to bed first? Who snores? Who talks in their sleep? Does Newt sleep in the middle or does Geller with his arms wrapped around the two? Who wakes up first? What about Albus? I bet he has a tone of adorable quirks. I love your writing and the Gellert/Newt/Albus scenes you do. My absolute two favorite characters are Albus and Newt and I love seeing them getting dotted on and just being adorable in their cute awkward ways

“Gellert,” Albus sighs, looking at the empty space in the middle of them.

“I know,” he says, not liking at all the way their husband works to the point of exhaustion. Although part of him enjoys the solution Albus and he came up with. “I’ll be right back.”

And he does, carrying a very much annoyed magizoologist over his shoulder and dropping him on the bed next to the other wizard. Gellert tries not to chuckle as he watches Albus wrapping himself around Newton, kissing him all over his face to stop him from running away again.

“But I need to add something about the Chinese fireballs!” Newton protests, although he doesn’t try to push Albus away.

“You can do that tomorrow, love,” Gellert says as he joins them, kissing Newton’s shoulder while Albus keeps himself busy with Newton’s neck. “You just finished a book. This one can wait.”

Newton doesn’t seem to agree with him, but he allows them to tuck him in between them and they both watch as his eyes close. He’s so exhausted to keep arguing with them.

Albus sighs, almost relieved to see him sleep and Gellert presses his lips to their magizoologist cheek one more time.

***

Gellert loves Newton’s hair in the morning, it’s a complete mess and it’s so satisfying just to run his fingers through it.

Newton’s always the last one to wake up, they both know it; they also know he needs his tea in order to function properly for the rest of the day.

“Wake him up,” Albus tells him, right after he returns with a cup of tea and coffee. Gellert takes the coffee, kisses the wizard’s cheek and proceeds to press his lips against the magizoologist’s chest. He has so many lovely freckles. “I’ll help you.”

Gellert smiles over Newton’s skin when Albus starts caressing those creamy shoulders…

Newton gasps awake, blushing lovely when he realizes his husbands are all over him.

They both kiss him on the cheeks before Albus hands him the cup of tea. Newton almost moans after the first sip.

“You should stay in bed today,” Albus grins at their magizoologist and Gellert is already purring at the idea.

“But I have to write–”

“It’s Sunday, Newt.”

“My creatures…”

“We’ll feed your creatures and then we all go back to bed,” Gellert leans closer to Newton. “And Albus and I keep you occupied for the rest of the day. What do you think, love?”

“You have to admit it’s a very much interesting idea, Newt,” Albus whispers in the magizoologist ear, making him blush.

“O-Okay,” he agrees and Gellert absolutely purrs in delight.

He loves Sundays.


	12. Time travel

Newt wakes up in a small town, near a church. Although the last thing he remembers is waiting for Theseus at the train station, after being expelled from Hogwarts that is.

He sighs, trying not to think about that, trying not to think about how disappointed Theseus must be. He stands up and looks around, trying to find out where he is so he can go home.

At least he has his luggage with him. He sighs, feeling lonely and defeated until he finds a… goat. No, actually, the goat finds him.

Newt doesn’t have much experience with non-magical creatures, but he knows a thing or two about them. And he definitely likes them.

The goat looks with curiosity at him, sniffs in his direction and after a couple of seconds of consideration, nuzzles at him.

Newt practically beams.

“Hello, girl! Yes, I like you too!” He says and is already trying to remember if he has food in one of his suitcases when the goat starts trotting away from him. “Hey, wait!”

And she does, she looks back at him, stays there until Newt begins to walk towards her and then she starts trotting again. The goat does this a couple of times until Newt finally understands that he’s supposed to follow.

They end up in front of a small barn. The door is ajar and there are distressed voices coming from inside. The goat bleats insistently and since Newt doesn’t seem like he’s gonna move, the goat starts pushing him in the door’s direction.

Inside it’s chaos, there’s a girl in a corner, with her hands over her ears and a boy, older than her trying to calm her down, but it seems like it’s not working. And her magic is tearing things apart, throwing them in every single direction and the other goats are in panic.

She opens her eyes and looks at the mess around her and starts screaming.

“Ariana, it’s okay! Everything is going to be fine,” says the boy, but she doesn’t stop and her magic is really powerful and it’s getting worse. The boy notices him then and begins to yell at him, which doesn’t help at all. “Who are you? What are you doing here? Get out!”

“Don’t yell,” Newt almost whispers, kneeling on the ground. “She doesn’t like it.”

The boy only gets angrier at that, but at least he’s confused enough by what Newt’s doing that he stops yelling.

What was her name? Newt tries to think, getting closer to her.

“Ariana? Hi, Ariana, I’m Newt,” he smiles lowering his head. “I’m not here to hurt you. You see, one of your friends brought me here. I followed her.”

He points out at a goat, his goat, and the animal approaches. Curious blue eyes look back at him and finally, Ariana stops screaming.

“Newt?” She smiles and the boy behind him gasp.

“Yes, my name’s Newt.”

The magic stops and the boy sits next to him on the ground and starts talking to the girl, he tells her about their goats, about everything they’ll need to feed them. Finally, the boy looks back at him and grins.

“Thank you, I’m Aberforth.”

“Nice to meet you… Where am I exactly?”

Although Aberforth seems to find the question a little weird he answers anyway.

“Godric’s Hollow.”

Well… at least he’s in England. But how’s he going to return home? And how did he get there?

Aberforth looks at him shyly, while Ariana starts to play with the goats.

“Would you like to help me feed them? Well… I know that might not sound like fun to you but–”

“I’d love to,” because he still has no plan yet, so at least he can try to have a good time while he thinks what he’s going to do.

***

They clean up the barn and feed the goats while Ariana starts to hum a happy song for them, Newt joins her too because he thinks he recognizes the song, it’s one her Mother used to sing.

Aberforth looks very happy too, at least until two boys walk into the barn and freeze as soon as they see Newt. He’s curious about the blond one, because he has mismatched eyes and he has heard only a few people have them, including Grindelwald although he’s never seen the dark lord.

And the other one, the other one has such beautiful blue eyes… They remind him of his professor Dumbledore.

“Oh, Albus… He’s  _perfect_ ,” whispers the one with mismatched eyes.

Albus? Well… That must be a pretty common name, it doesn’t mean anything that his eyes are so much like Dumbledore’s.

“He is,” agrees Albus, not tearing his eyes away from Newt for a second.

“I want him.”

“I want him too, Gellert.”

Aberforth puts himself in between the two boys and Newt and glares at Albus.

“You can’t… He’s my friend! Not yours!” Aberforth snaps. “Now please go somewhere else with  _your_  friend Grindelwald and leave mine alone, Albus.”

Gellert Grindelwald? Newt shakes his head, confused.

“You cannot tell us what to do,” hisses Gellert, he looks at Newt, who’s trying to make some sense of what’s happening. “What’s your name, darling?”

“I’m Newt Scamander.”

“I’m Gellert Grindelwald and this is Albus Dumbledore,” the boy says, taking a step closer. “Would you like to come with us? I bet you are tired of being here–”

“He’s not!” Aberforth snarls.

“I wasn’t talking to you!”

But Newt has gotten pale.

“A-Albus Dumbledore?”

“Yes?” Those blue eyes are back on him, concerned. “Newt, are you okay?”

“Please don’t come closer,” Newt pleads and recoils to where Ariana is sitting, the girl pats him on the head, trying to calm him down. The two boys look a little bit hurt.

“See? He doesn’t want you!” Aberforth chuckles.

“Aberforth?”

“Yes, Newt?”

“What year is it?”

“1899, why?”

Newt’s dreaming, he has to be dreaming. And if he’s not, how is he going to return home now?


	13. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh that sounds good too. I just love me some poly so grindelmandore is fantastic too.

It takes him just one week for his initial plan to get completely ruined, it takes him just a week to fall in love with Newton Scamander. In a week he understands why Albus is so taken with the man (Gellert is definitely not blind and Newton is gorgeous but he knew it had to be more than that) it’s the way he looks at his creatures and treats them like they’re his children, it’s Newton’s lovely voice in the morning, it’s the way he gets mad at Gellert all the time, but can’t get himself to hate him.

Gellert knows Newton doesn’t hate him and in his mind that’s definitely an advantage.

One day Albus comes to him to tell him he’s going to stay if he frees Newton; Gellert would’ve accepted that without hesitation when he first took the magizoologist, but now he wants more, now he wants them both.

He takes Albus hand and leads him to Newton’s bedroom; he’s sleeping peacefully on his bed and they both stare at him with a fond smile on their faces.

“We can keep him, Albus,” he whispers, before kissing him on the lips. “We cannot live without him and you know it.”

The other wizard smirks and only Merlin knows how much he had missed that kind of look on Albus’ face.

“I knew you would fall in love with him.”

Gellert doesn’t deny it.

“That’s because you know he’s perfect for us.”

Albus sighs, looking back at Newt and his smile vanishes.

“He’s going to be pissed if we don’t let him go.”

“Newton’s only going to be mad at me, because he’ll think you’re here against your will,” Gellert whispers.

“He’ll figure it out eventually, he’s smart.”

“By the time he does he will love me as much as he loves you.”

Albus keeps looking at Newton, he stares at his long legs and messy curls and then he looks back at Gellert.

“If you make his creatures love you, you’ll have him.”

Gellert smirks, before kissing that clever wizard of his.

***

Newt promises Albus they’ll find a way to get out of Nurmengard, but Grindelwald keeps bringing him creatures to take care of and Newt doesn’t have so much time left to think about a plan.

He also knows that Albus still loves Grindelwald and it hurts him to think how difficult it must be for him to be that close to the dark lord.

At first, it was a shock for Newt to think about Albus falling for a man like that.

But now Newt can see; Grindelwald is passionate about what he believes, he’s intelligent and dedicated when he’s interested in something… He’s also very charming when he wants to, he’s made Newt blush a couple of times because he keeps telling him how beautiful he is.

Although it’s all a lie, isn’t it?

But then Grindelwald starts to help him take care of his creatures and he finds himself looking at the dark lord fondly when he notices the demiguise with its arms around the dark lord’s neck.

Newt kisses Grindelwald’s cheek then, but doesn’t get to see how flustered the dark lord gets because he runs towards his bedroom and buries his face in the pillow, embarrassed and a little bit scared of his own feelings.

Albus starts running his fingers through his hair.

“What is it, baby?” Only then he realizes that Albus could have gotten them both out of there whenever he wanted, he’s as powerful and clever as Grindelwald is after all.

“You want to stay, don’t you? He wants you to stay…”

“Not without you, Newton,” Grindelwald voice startles him. “I want the three of us to be together.”

But he can’t, can he?

“Give us an opportunity, baby,” Albus helps him turn around and he leans over to kiss him on the lips.

Grindelwald lies next to him and Newt gets tucked in the middle of the two and he finds himself loving it.

“Let’s give it a try,” he mumbles with a soft smile on his face, right before pressing his lips against Grin–Gellert’s.


End file.
